The present invention relates to a class of feminine undergarment that is generally identified as girdles. This garment is worn for abdominal, crotch and thigh support and is characterized by its provision of a double crotch protective covering that can be opened and closed from the middle section of the thighs.
Girdles were historically considered essential garments for women to control their figure and present a modest and respectable appearance. Over the years, girdles have been produced in numerous types and styles. Most girdles are made of a stretchable, yet supportive fabric that modifies the external appearance of the wearer without putting excess pressure on the wearer's body.
Girdles generally fit around the users waist, hips and upper thighs and are similar to a high-waisted pair of shorts. Some girdles also integrate a brassier that alters the body of the wearer. Wearers generally put on girdles by placing both legs in the leg holes, pulling the girdle up and over their body and pulling the shoulder straps through and over their arms. The wearer then close the bottom of the girdle using a zipper, hook-and-eye enclosures, hooks and loop fasteners, etc. Many girdles also include suspender clips to hold up stockings.
A modern girdle that is used to enhance a woman's figure is presented. It can be used to give the buttocks a lift, contract areas of the body, massage the legs to improve leg ministry, provide body shaping, improve body slimming and stomach control.
The girdle of the present invention can be adjusted while in use and is easily removed. The traversing zippers can be opened slightly or opened significantly down toward the middle of the thighs. In prevailing types of girdles, the wearer might have difficulties removing the girdle after use or for general sanitary purposes. The wearer might also experience a constant need to adjust the fitting and proper suspension of the girdle. The seams of the girdle might gather uncomfortably around the crotch areas or along portions of the leg with simple movements or activity. A wearer is often cautioned to carefully take off a girdle in order to prevent runs or thread damage. In cases where the girdle is small and tight fighting, constant removal of the girdle can damage the skin, internal organs and restrict breathing. The stomach, intestines and other internal organs would be compressed and this can contribute to additional health problems. Some wearers might also refuse to use bathrooms and postpone urination and other sanitary concerns. This contributes to additional health issues including menstrual pain, stress incontinence or exacerbation of an existing health issue.
Using the toilet is also a problem for women who wear girdles and similar garments. Girdles often do not have openings that are sufficient enough to allow a wearer to attend to their sanitary needs. This can further contribute to vaginal health issues including irritation, chafing, fungal infections and urinary tract infections.
With these problems in view, the present invention additionally seeks to achieve as another objective a girdle having a double crotch layer incorporated therewith as an integral portion. The crotch portion of the girdle is formed from two thigh opening sections having closing members that traverse the crotch area and extend downwardly toward the bottom seams of the girdle. The top and bottom crotches are formed when the closing members traverse the left and right sides of the crotch area. The double crotch has a generally rectangular configuration and overlies the crotch area of a user.
The double crotch opening has independent opening mechanisms that can provide access to the crotch and lower abdominal area. The closing members that traverse the top and bottom crotches of the girdle can be moved slightly in a downward position to provide access to the crotch area. This type of access would be helpful in the event that emergency medical care such as pelvic or general wellness exams are performed to evaluate pain or bleeding. A user, clinician or medical health provider would have quick and easy access to the crotch area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a girdle that can be put on with more accuracy and promotes expedient dressing of the user. The closing members along the inseams are moved to the lower portion of the thighs and opened in order to allow the user to put on the girdle by placing her legs inside of the garment. The top portion of the girdle is immediately placed just above the knee and pulled upwards like a skirt. This avoids the concentration of pressure on the seams or creating a run in the fabric. This also eliminates the need to spend significant time to put on a girdle due to the restriction of movement and the tight nature of a girdle.
Most women utilize shape wear while exercising. The girdle of the present invention can function as a flexible exercise gear and designed specifically for certain exercise programs that involve flexibility, relaxation exercises, running, walking or use of gym equipment. The closing mechanisms can be opened partially or completely and further allow the user to relax the thighs, crotch or abdominal areas, help relieve muscular pain, release compression, quickly tend to a wound or injury or quickly wipe sweat from the body to prevent chafing and rashes.
When the girdle is worn, the traversed areas prevent moisture from building up in the crotch area by providing an opening between the top crotch and bottom crotch. The areas around the crotch can remain dry while the girdle is being worn. This provides a basis for good vaginal care while wearing the girdle. The double crotch provides sanitary protection while giving the illusion of being a single crotch protection.
The girdle can be manufactured in variable sizes and worn by males, females, the elderly, children and athletes in various types of settings.